Till Death Do Us Part
by SolidTux
Summary: An infectious droid shows up and infects Sailor Moon. If she doesn't get the proper medication in time, which is in a different world, in time, she will surely die.


**"Till Death Do Us Part"  
Chapter 1**  
by [SolidTux][1]

A blazing, red streak flashed in front of the droid Viros, Viros paused and looked down to see a rose in front of him, then he looked up to see where it came from. A tall, slim figure was standing on top of a light pole with his hand at his side looking down at the droid. The man stood there wearing a tuxedo with a cape, a top hat and a small, white mask that concealed his eyes. 

Down below Sailor Moon looked up at the capped man and said, "Tuxedo Mask! You came!" She was obviously very happy. 

"Sailor Moon, it's time to give this scum what he deserves!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed. 

Sailor Moon nodded, but before she was able to do anything else, the droid spit out a green goo that wrapped around her, making her glow blue as she struggled to break free. 

Another blazing, red streak flashed across, but this time in front of Sailor Moon, it had cut across the goo that was wrapped around her. As she broke free, the blue glow left her and she collapsed. 

From the light pole Tuxedo Mask threw a rose dead at the crystal on the droid's forehead, making dark electricity surge throughout the droid's body. He then jumped down the light pole towards Sailor Moon, his cape flowing behind him. He kneeled beside her then helped her up. 

"Sailor Moon, it's up to you now." he said. 

She nodded weakly then took her tiara off and threw it at the droid's gut and yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!" 

The droid let out a yell of pain as the tiara passed straight through it's body, it then disintegrated into dust and was blown away by the wind. 

"Great job, Sailor Moon." Tux said. 

Sailor Moon smiled and said, "Thanks" 

With the battle ended, Tuxedo Mask jumped back on top of the light pole then over a nearby line of trees saying his farewell to Sailor Moon. 

------------ 

The next day while walking home from school, Serena bumped into him, not as Tuxedo Mask, but as Darien. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going, meatball head!?" he scowled. 

"Oh, sorry." Serena responded weakly. 

"Are you....alright?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"I called you a meatball head and you didn't say anything back." 

"Oh, it's fine, I guess I got used to that name." 

"......" 

After a brief moment of silence, Serena glowed slightly blue for a second then collapsed onto Darien's arms. 

"Are you alright!?" he asked. 

"......" she didn't respond, instead she looked back at him weakly. 

"Let me take you home." he insisted. 

She then smiled faintly and held on to his arm the whole trip to her house. 

When they arrived, Darien rang the doorbell, then almost instantly the door opened and out came a woman wearing an apron, she stood there smiling at him, then the expression on her face suddenly changed when she saw her daughter clinging lifelessly to Darien's arm. 

"Oh my! What happened?" she asked worriedly. 

"She felt weak and collapsed, so I said I'd bring her home." he replied. 

"Thank you very, very much." she said. 

Darien nodded. The lady then took Serena away from him and led her inside the house, closing the door behind her. Darien stood looking at the door for a moment then went off walking to his own apartment, just wondering the whole time. Could she have been attacked by the droid? Or is....nah, couldn't be. Could it? No, there is no way that klutzy, meatball headed girl could possibly be Sailor Moon. But in a way....they do look alike........

**Chapter 2 **

A week has pasted since the battle with the droid Viros, I've been having these dreams...nightmares lately, everything is going fine at first, I'm facing Serena, the girl of my dreams and the Pastor is standing to the side of us saying, "...till death do you part." 

"I do." Serena replied. 

Then the pastor officially married us. 

"You may now kiss the bride." he said. 

When I leaned over to kiss her, she died in my arms, then a red set of glowing eyes appeared in back of me, laughing and saying "Till death do you part." Then I'd wake up, sweating and breathing hard, I've had the same dream everyday since the battle with Viros. I don't know what to do, Serena has been having these sudden losses of energy lately. At the arcade, she'd be all excited playing the new Sailor V game then she'd suddenly get tired and collapse. 

----------- 

I was looking out the balcony when it happened, I was transformed into Tuxedo Mask, then instantly I knew Sailor Moon was in danger. I grabbed hold of my cane and pressed it against the ground, it then extended and I made my way up to the ceiling of my apartment building. I looked across the other buildings then I saw a flash of bright light around a clearing in the park, immediately I jumped off the building down to the alley while having my cane extend down so I wouldn't die jumping down. As the cane reached the ground it slowed down the speed in which I was falling and slowly reduced back to its original size. I then got on the motorcycle I had hidden behind a dumpster and raced to the park. 

When I arrived at the park, I went over to where I heard fighting. I stepped out from behind the trees where I have heard the brawl and there I saw her, Sailor Moon was being attacked by a droid, it looked like the same one that attacked her a week ago. 

The droid spit out a similar green goo at Sailor Moon, it then wrapped itself around her and she fell unconscious, glowing blue again from the loss of energy. I was furious, seeing that really made me think of poor Serena. I threw a rose at the goo wrapped around Sailor Moon, it got off her and disintegrated, but she was still unconscious. I then threw a rose at the crystal on the droid's forehead, it made dark electricity surge throughout his body. He then fell back. I walked slowly to him, I was determined to put him out for good for what he did. I put my right foot on it's chest then I slammed the end of my cane down at it's crystal. He exploded. The explosion sent me flying back about 5 feet, slamming my back into a tree, I wasn't able to stay standing from the pain, so I collapsed and layed there for a moment. I stood up slowly and looked over at the remains of the droid, then I looked back at Sailor Moon. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there watching as the other scouts lifted her up to go get some kind of medical help, I doubt they went to the hospital. After they left, I rode back home, just thinking why there was another droid that was identical to the last. 

The next day... 

I was driving to the arcade, I was gonna go talk to Andrew. I stepped out of the car and I saw Serena marching happily, that put a small smile on my face, I closed the door and started off to the arcade, when Serena saw me she immediately ran at me and tackled me to the ground. 

"What are you crazy!?" I scowled at her. 

She smiled and showed me a paper full of writing. 

"I got a C!!" she yelled excitedly. 

*sweatdrop* 

"That's uh...great, just great. Good job." I said. 

She stopped smiling and frowned at me, then I started feeling bad. Then suddenly, she fell laying on top of me, she grew very pale and started to glow blue again. 

"Serena!?" 

"........" 

I rolled her off me then picked her up and stood up. The doors of the arcade popped open and out came Andrew, looking very worried. 

"Is everything alright!?" he asked. 

"I have to take her to the hospital, I've never seen her this bad before!" I replied. 

He opened my car door and I sat Serena down. I got in the car myself and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. 

At the hospital... 

I waited outside her room for many hours, just waiting for a doctor to come out saying everything will be alright, saying that she only has the flu. A doctor did come out and looked at me. 

"I'm sorry, we don't know what's wrong with her." he said. 

I just stared at him. 

"If we can't find out what's wrong with her...." 

He paused for a moment. 

"She'll die in a week." he continued. 

Right then and there I felt my heart shatter as I fell to my knees and burst out in tears. She couldn't leave me, I loved her, I just never took time to realize it, I didn't have a chance to tell her I loved her, and now she only has a week to live, it tore me apart inside and out. 

I went inside the room she was in, closing the door behind me. I looked at her from across the room. Next to her were her friends, Lita, Ami, Rei, and Mina. I walked over to her, to the opposite side of the bed where the others were and looked down at her with tears in my eyes. Her eyes were shut she looked pale and weak. I didn't know what to do or what to say, I just stared at my dying, sleeping beauty and sighed deeply.

**Chapter 3 **

Three hours have past, I was still next to Serena, watching as she slept. I heard Rei say something about a fire reading at noon. I wasn't interested, but I did hear her mention Serena, at least I think she said that. The four then left the hospital going their own separate ways. I stayed by Serena the whole night, praying for her to get better. 

------- 

The next morning the doctors dragged me out of her room telling me that the visiting hours were over. I didn't care, I say outside her room waiting for them to let me back in. 

A few hours later, my watch's alarm went off, I almost immediately turned it off. I remembered that I had set the alarm for 11:45 and remembered something about a fire reading. Rei's temple was only a few blocks away, but then it came to me, I wasn't invited. Being the guy that I am, I wasn't about to let that stop me, so I left the hospital and headed off to the temple. 

At the temple, I hid behind some trees, and when no one was looking, I transformed into Tuxedo Mask, my alter ego. I dashed silently towards the temple. I saw a short, bald headed guy coming from around the corner, I wasn't about to let him see me. I hid behind the other corner waiting for him. I peeked over the wall and saw him turned around, I had to do something quick or he would see me and call the cops saying I was trying to steal or something. I mean, think about it, me, dressed in black wearing a mask, sneaking around the temple. Tell me that isn't suspicious. Any ways, I did the first thing I was able to think if, I snuck up behind him and covered his mouth with my left hand to prevent him from yelling while I wrapped my right arm around his neck, limiting his supply of oxygen. I let him down slowly as he passed out. He would wake up in a while and not remember anything. I didn't do the right thing, but I had to do something. 

I looked at his face, I recognized him, he is Rei's grandfather, the wacky, little old man. I dragged him up against the wall then moved closer to the sliding doors, where I heard Rei's voice saying something about calling on some fire mumbo jumbo. 

I slid one of the doors just enough so I could see and hear what was going on. I saw Rei, on her knees in front of a fire and the rest of the girls in a horizontal line in back of her, they too were on their knees. 

As I looked at the fire I saw a silhouette of a meatball headed girl, it was Serena, I recognized those meatballs anywhere. I then saw another silhouette being fired at her and wrapping itself around her, I recognized that as well, it was the goo that the droid spit out. I remembered it had also got on Sailor Moon as well, I wondered for a moment what had happened to her. Looking back at the fire I saw the goo break off her as she fell to the ground. 

"It was the goo that nega sleaze shot at her!" Rei exclaimed. 

How did she know about the droid? I had no clue, so I just forgot about if for the moment and looked back at the fire. Another silhouette joined, it was a male with a top hat and cape. IT WAS ME! Now I get it! 5 Sailor Scouts, 5 friends. Serena is weak, so is Sailor Moon. That wasn't Serena on the fire, that was Sailor Moon! That's why Rei and the others know about the droid! Why was I so blind? Why didn't I know? Serena is Sailor Moon!! 

I was kind of happy knowing I have a better chance with Serena cause I'm always there to save her from danger, then I remembered, she is hospitalized. 

I heard Rei say something about the cure being in some universe or something like that, and how it was dangerous going there. 

I slid the door completely open and walked in. 

"How do I get there?" I asked them. 

They turned around and stared at me. 

"How do I get there!? Where do I find the cure!?" 

They continued to stare. 

"........" 

"I know who you all really are, your secrets are safe with me, now tell me. How do I get the cure?" 

Finally, Rei decided to talk. 

"You will have to abandon your physical body to enter the spectral realm, and by doing so you might never come back. Once you're in the spectral realm, enter the fire, it will take you to the Negaverse, it's very, very dangerous there--" she said. 

"I don't care, I have to save Serena!" I interrupted. 

She paused for a moment. 

"Once you are in the spectral negaverse there will be a flower there, the only flower there, that flower is the cure, but there are many nega scum spirits roaming around the spectral negaverse. If you don't want to go I understand." she said. 

"I'm going to save her no matter what the cost, just tell me how to bring the flower back." I replied. 

"Pass through the fire again and you will return here, to reenter the material realm you have to find the blue energy field and will yourself back. Are you ready to go?" 

I nodded. She stuck a sticky piece of paper on my forehead, it had some weird writing on it. She spoke some weird language then wished me luck as she and the others faded away. 

I was in the spectral realm. Everything looked the same, only it was all different. The fire that Rei did the reading on had turned completely blue. It was time for me to go to the negaverse and get the cure for my love. But what if the fire burns me and I don't get to enter the negaverse? How will I be able to save Serena?

**Chapter 4 **

I didn't have time to worry about dying, I had to worry about saving Serena, besides abandoning your physical body means you are dead. 

With every ounce of courage I had, I walked straight into the blue fire. I looked at my hands. They were dematerializing! I was dying! 

For a few moments I was completely dematerialized, that's what I think at least. I wasn't able to see, hear, smell, or feel anything at the time. Then my body re materialized, but I was no longer in Rei's temple. I looked around and recognized the place, I once lived here. I was in the negaverse. I stepped out of the fire and a voice greeted me, some male voice, it seemed familiar somehow. 

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked. 

"I'm looking for a flower. Who are you? Where are you?" I replied. 

"I am Zed. I once was a negaverse general, but I betrayed Queen Beryl, so she 'banished' me here. You are not able to see me because my body is trapped in eternal sleep." he said. 

"What about the flower? Where do I find it?" 

"Don't you see it? It's straight ahead of you." 

There it was, the flower that would save my Serena. It was a couple of yards in front of me, surrounded by three sides of green fire. I stood there, watching in awe as it floated in mid air. All I had to do was take it back and give it to Serena and she would be cured. Victoriously, I walked towards the flower. 

"Stop right there!" Zed said. 

"Why? What's wrong?" I replied. 

"What do you want the flower for?" 

"To save Sailor Moon." 

"You are not going to save her! I'm stuck here because of her!" 

He appeared in front of me. He was just about my height, his hair looked a pale blonde and his eyes burned a blue glow. 

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked. 

"Zed?" I replied. 

"No you fool, I'm Jadeite I'm not going to let you save Sailor Moon, I'm stuck in this infernal place because of her!" he said angrily. 

"Stand aside!" another voice said. 

"What do you want now, traitor?" Jadeite scowled. 

"You will stand aside and you will let him get the flower." the voice replied. 

He appeared in front of me facing Jadeite. He had long, wavy, brown hair and stood slightly taller than Jadeite. 

"Why are you here Nephrite!?" Jadeite scowled. 

"Sailor saved Molly before, I owe her one for that." Nephrite said. 

"You're still head over heels for that human girl?" Jadeite mocked. 

"Shut up and stand aside, Jadeite!" 

"No! I'm not letting him save Sailor Moon! Don't you know you are here because of her too?" 

Nephrite angrily tackled Jadeite and they both fell into the green fire. They both started to disintegrate. 

"Hurry! Get the flower and go!" Nephrite told me. 

"But what about you?" I asked. 

"Just go, don't worry about me. Times goes by faster in the spectral realm than it does in the material realm! Hurry! Go save Sailor Moon!" 

Saying that Nephrite and Jadeite disintegrated into nothing. 

I walked closer to the flower and kneeled down in front it. I picked it up and the green fire that was around it died out. I turned around and say the blue fire fading out. I stood up and ran as fast as I could back towards the fire. I jumped and dived face first towards the remaining flames and dematerialized once again. 

I re materialized back in Rei's temple and ran inside the blue energy field. Green sparks of energy started moving up my body as everything started changing back to normal. Standing in front of me, watching in amazement was Rei's grandfather. 

"What day is it today!?" I yelled. 

"I-i-it's F-f-friday." he replied. 

No! Not Friday! Not now! I was in the spectral realm for a week! I had to hurry to the hospital before Serena died! 

I went out the temple and ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

**Chapter 5 **

I ran through the hospital and back into Serena's room with the flower in my hand. Around her were her four friends. They all turned and looked at me. 

"It's too late." Lita said. 

"She passed away a few minutes ago." Ami continued. 

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Mina told the others. 

And so they left the room, closing the door behind them. I took my mask and hat off and set them down. I slowly towards the bed looking down at my one true love. I lifted her hand and broke into tears, crying my lonely heart out. I felt so powerless. I came too late. I leaned down and held her in my arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks and fell onto hers. I looked at her and softly wiped my tears away from her. I wanted to hold her in my arms until I died. It was all over, my hopes, my dreams, my love, all gone. I had nothing left, nothing left to live for. I placed the flower in her hands and softly kissed her forehead. I sighed deeply and let more tears roll down my wet cheeks. 

One of my tears had fallen on the flower. The flower started to float again as it glowed red. It floated upright and started twirling rapidly. I gazed momentarily at it then looked back at Serena. She started glowing red too and floated upright, she still looked dead. The flower moved closer to Serena and in a bright flash of light it disappeared. It looked like it entered her body or something. I took a step back as she floated in front of me still glowing. She stopped glowing, opened her eyes and looked at me, just standing there. My eyes started to water again. Was I seeing things? Was she real? I didn't care. I stepped closer to her and hugged her tightly and cried out of joy. She looked surprised as she hugged me back. I was filled with joy as I felt her warm, gentle arms wrap around me. 

"Darien, what's wrong?" she asked. 

"I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would've done without you." I replied. 

She had a surprised look on her face. 

"I love you, Serena. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, I just didn't know how or have the guts to tell you." I said. 

She smiled at me and hugged me again. I wiped the tears off my face and hugged back. 

She stepped back and looked at me surprised. She pointed in back of me at my mask and hat. 

"You're Tuxedo Mask!?" she asked. 

*sweatdrop* 

I nodded. She looked at me and blinked. 

"You!? You are both my dream hunks!?" she asked. 

I smiled at her and blushed slightly. She stepped closer to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed even more. She looked at me and giggled. That smile and that giggle drives me crazy, I can't get enough of it. 

"You're funny, honey!" she said. 

I blushed so much I could swear I was glowing! 

I gazed momentarily at her sparkling, blue eyes. I leaned closer to her and pressed my lips on her warm, soft lips and kissed her. 

A few years later... 

As I stood besides Serena, I had a sudden flashback of a nightmare I used to have, the one where I was getting married to her, getting ready to kiss her, then her dying in my arms. I started sweating and my heart raced at the thought. 

It was now my turn. The priest turned and looked at me waiting for and answer. The answer was obvious, I do, cherish her for the rest of my life, it's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to her. Now they're asking me if I love her this much... [*quoted from I Do (Cherish You), that 98 degrees song*]

"I do" I finally replied. 

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife." he said. 

This was the moment I've waited all my life for. For that one kiss, the one kiss that would seal our love. My heart beated faster as I leaned closer to her, desperately hoping that she doesn't die in my arms like in my dream. I closed my eyes as we pressed our lips together and sealed out love. I opened my eyes as we broke apart from the kiss. She was still alive and well. I was so happy, and now she was all mine. Hehehe ^_^ 

THE END

   [1]: mailto:darientuxedomask@hotmail.com



End file.
